Solo
by Atori-chan
Summary: Matt está solo y piensa que así estará para siempre... ¿será verdad?


Este es mi primer fic que publico en fanfiction. Espero que os guste. Está dedicado a aquellos que se sienten solos y sobre todo a jennyhikari02 quien me animó a que pudiera hacer un fic así.  
  
SOLO  
  
Solo yo estoy, mi hermano ya se fue, y no tengo un amigo en quien desahogar. Estoy solo, y nadie se preocupa por mí. Mi, padre,... no. Mi madre, tampoco, mucho menos. Cada uno tiene sus versiones sobre mí. Mi padre se quedó conmigo, porque mi madre no me quería. Porque soy como él, como mi padre. Estoy solo. Mi padre, no se preocupa por mí. Se va temprano a trabajar, y vuelve muy tarde. Le da igual como me encuentre, como me fue el día. Estoy completamente solo y nadie se da cuenta, solo me ignoran. Solo mi hermano, mi apreciado hermano solía comprenderme, estar a mi lado, necesitar de mi presencia para protegerle. Pero, ahora, ya no está, y me encuentro cada vez más solo. Solo veo oscuridad, y una ligera luz que se va apagando poco a poco. Que se va alejando de mí. Que esa luz, que me llenaba mi corazón, era mi hermano y que ahora me encuentro caminando por el abismo.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y aún sigo estando solo y esperando con una esperanza la compañía de la amistad. De estar con los amigos. Pero, es demasiado tarde. Como las tortugas que se esconden tras su caparazón, así me encuentro yo. El tiempo pasa, y más solitario me estoy convirtiendo yo. Estoy preso de la soledad que me envuelve y que sé q nunca voy a ser liberado. Tengo ganas de llorar, de gritar al viento, de decirles a todo el mundo que yo estoy siendo marginado y no necesitado. Solo pido un poco de cariño, solo un poco. Que alguien se preocupe por mí y que me necesite. Porque estoy sumido en la más ligera depresión. No lo puedo soportar. Las ganas de desahogarme están muy cerca, pero necesito un hombro donde llorar. Necesito a alguien a mi lado. Pero, eso es imposible, pq estoy solo. Aún así, tengo ganas de llorar de frustración. Debo aguantarme, me he prometido a mí mismo que no derramaría ni una sola lágrima. ¿Es que todo este tiempo ha sido en vano? Debo ser fuerte. Pero, la depresión, es más fuerte de lo que soy yo. Maldita sea. Soy un tipo débil. Una nena. No, estas lágrimas se irán de mis ojos. Ni una sola se escapará. No voy a llorar. No quiero que nadie me vea llorando. Resultaría muy vergonzoso.  
  
Ahora, ya estoy peor que antes. Ahora, tras la pelea con lo que debería de ser mi mejor amigo, me ha quedado claro, que estoy solo y que nadie me necesita. Ni mi hermano. Él me lo dijo. Yo no lo considero una carga como él dice. Solo necesito un poco de su cariño, solo un poco. Pero, ahora, me ha dejado destrozado. Todos tienen a alguien a su lado. Debería de haber dejado que ese Digimon de aspecto Pinocho, me hubiera matado. Entonces, sería libre, como las palomas que alzan su vuelo. Pero, no. Le había matado, más bien, mi Digimon le había matado, por petición mía. Yo fui quien puso "a mis amigos" en aquel aprieto en el que luchaban desesperadamente contra una casa con piernas y brazos de madera. Todo eso había sido por mi culpa, yo les puse en aquella situación. Por eso, yo tenía q acabar con todo eso. Puedo estar solo y todo lo demás, pero me preocupa lo que les pueda pasar a mi hermano y también a mis amigos. Quizás no me vean como yo quisiera que me viesen, pero a pesar de todo, es por ellos, por mi hermano, por mis padres, por todos que me encuentre en este estado. Yo he intentado ser como ellos quieren, pero es inútil. Es como el cielo, que no se puede alcanzar, eso me pasa a mí. Solo puedo caminar, y pensar una y otra vez, como la soledad se convierte en parte de mi ser. Aún tengo ganas de llorar. Pero todavía no tengo ningún hombro. Todos lo tenían. Soy un desdichado. Estoy solo. Muy solo. Quiero recibir la alegría, quiero recibir el cariño. Quiero amar. Pero, por mucho que quiera, todo eso es inútil. Nadie me hace caso. Soy inexistente para todos. Tengo ganas de morirme, pero soy débil, quiero morirme, como siempre deseo que me deprimo, porque si no fuera por mi debilidad, porque tengo miedo, me habría suicidado hace ya tiempo. No sé que hacer. Todos tienen a alguien y yo no tengo a nadie. Tai tiene a mi hermano, a la suya, a Sora y a muchos más. Le envidio y le odio. Mi hermano tiene a Patamon a Tai, a Sora, a Kari, a muchas personas, menos a mí. Y siendo mi hermano, le envidio. Sora tiene a Tai que la protege con cariño. Izzy tiene a su Digimon, Joe a Mimi, Mimi a Joe, Kari a su hermano y también a Gatomon... y yo, ¿a Gabumon? Él solo se quedó conmigo por lástima. No, porque fuera mi amigo, "mi verdadero amigo", sino porque era su deber. Entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene mi destino? No es justo. Si soy un personaje que no debe existir, ¿por qué habré nacido, cuándo debiera hacerlo otra persona mejor que yo que se lo merecía? O también, ¿por qué no me muero yo, en lugar de personas que no deberían? Como por ejemplo, los Digimons que dieron su vida por mí y los demás, o los q mueren en desgraciados incidentes y dejan a sus familias destrozadas, porque todas ellas significan algo en el corazón de los que les conocían. Yo soy solo un ser insignificante. No he hecho nada que valiera la pena en esta vida. La vida es muy injusta. ¿Cuál fue mi propósito? ¿Por que he nacido? Yo no debería. Creo que Dios, se ha equivocado conmigo al darme a mí la oportunidad de vivir la vida, porque yo no sirvo para nada. Me encuentro muy solo. Solo en este mundo estoy. Solo, en este mundo voy. Y así seguirá hasta el fin de mis días.  
  
Cuando por fin, había encontrado las respuestas a mis preguntas sobre mi soledad, cuando me di cuenta de que sí me necesitaban, el mejor amigo que nunca podré sustituir, mi auténtico y verdadero amigo, el que estuvo a mi lado, a pesar de mi personalidad, el que estuvo conmigo en la oscuridad... ya no estaba, por culpa del maldito destino y de mi mala suerte. Ni que fuera hecho a propósito. Es mi mejor amigo, en él, pude desahogarme en aquella cueva oscura, a él le conté mis problemas, incluso los personales. Me protegió, me ayudó a crecer, me hizo ver la auténtica amistad... no era justo, y no lo es. Yo no quería separarme de él. Yo sabía que el momento en separarnos llegaría, pero no, tan rápido, cuando ya había comprendido, lo importante que era Gabumon para mí. Rogué, supliqué poder quedarme en ese mundo tan extraño, pero como un segundo hogar para mí, donde podía ser feliz. Pero, no podía. Las palabras fueron firmes. En mi despedida, volví a sentir ganas de llorar. Si fuera un Digimon... Pero, no lo soy. Y ahora, vuelvo a estar solo.  
  
El verano pasó, y regresé a las clases. Seguía muy deprimido y destrozado. Y lo peor, lo q hace tanto tiempo que no sentía, volvió aparecer. Querer llorar de frustración y de rabia. ¿Iba a ser nuevamente un chico marginado y no necesitado? Sabía que eso a Gabumon, no lo habría querido. Pero, le echo mucho de menos. Quiero llorar. No, debo aguantar. Mi cuerpo exige llorar, quiero desahogarme, soy muy débil. Pero... "Yamato..." Conocía esa dulce voz. Por alguna extraña sensación, sabía que siempre me ayudaría que siempre estaría ahí, desde que me vino a buscar. Pero, entonces, ¿estoy solo o no? No lo entiendo. "Estaba muy... -había bajado la vista- bueno... como últimamente estás muy destrozado después de despedirte de Gabumon... quiero que sepas que si quieres desahogarte, puedes contar conmigo. No estás solo" Parecía que me comprendía. Sabía leer mis pensamientos y como me sentía. Pero, ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, solo pude echarme a sus brazos y poder llorar. "estoy solo..." "no lo estás" Abrazándome con fuerza, consolándome con cariño "nadie me necesita..." "todos te necesitamos" "solo pido un poco de cariño..." "recuerda que tienes a tus amigos que te lo dan, como tú se lo das" "no puedo..." "sí, puedes" "soy débil..." "no lo eres" "me gustaría poder amar y ser correspondido..." "puedes contar conmigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado" Un momento, ¿qué quería decir con eso? La miro, y ahí en esa mirada, puedo apreciar su cariño y preocupación por mí y también una enorme sonrisa de dulzura con un ligero color carmín que cubría sus delicadas mejillas. "Sora..." "tranquilo Matt. Desahógate todo lo que quieras. Siempre intentaste ser fuerte por los demás. Ya es hora de que tu frustración salga a la luz. Recuerda que yo estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré. Confía en mí." Tener un hombro para poder llorar a gusto. Un hombro de nuevo, era lo mejor. Lloré con todas mis fuerzas. Mi respiración era entrecortada. Me agarraba con fuerza a su camiseta y escondía mis lágrimas en su hombro, al igual que mi cara. Mis ojos me dolían, empezaba a sentirlos cansados. Y me dolía la cabeza, por todo el llanto que echaba para afuera. Pero, lo que más dolor sentía, era lo que tenía dentro. Como si en mi interior algo se estuviese rompiendo, mi estado emocional. Nunca pude imaginar, que podía ser muy sensible.  
  
Sentados, los dos en el banco del parque, yo apoyado sobre ella, mucho más calmado, pero con los ojos rojos, me sentía muy bien. No lo entendía. Ella seguía allí a mi lado, sin decir palabra. Solo estando a mi lado, como ella dijo, toda tranquila y serena, mirando al más allá. La noche llegó sin que me diera cuenta. "Gracias" le digo "¿por qué?" "por estar, cuando más necesitaba a alguien" Ella no dijo nada, solo se apoyó con más fuerza sobre mí tímidamente, siendo ella la que se encontraba en mis brazos. Me había sorprendido todo. "Recuerda que no estás solo. Todos te necesitan y yo también. Yo te necesito mucho más" ¿Ella? No lo entiendo. De todas formas, eso me alegró bastante porque sí me necesitaban. Pero, todavía me falta por hacer una cosa. Mi propósito en la vida. Descubrir y hacer algo por la humanidad.  
  
Ya han pasado muchos años desde mi agonía y mi soledad. Ahora estoy completamente feliz y completo. El sufrimiento me hizo crecer, sobre todo, porque siempre tuve a los amigos que ahí a mi lado estaban. Todos al completo. Mi queridísimo amigo Digimon, Gabumon, que ahora vive conmigo. Mi hermano, que necesita de mis consejos para hacer su vida de casado. Mi mejor amigo humano, Tai que me considera como un hermano, y lo más importante en mi vida, lo que nunca imaginé, pero que estuvo siempre aunque no me diese cuenta... "Papá, me he hecho pupa" dice un niño de tres años llorando "no te preocupes cariño, ven que voy a curártela" "me duele mucho" gimiendo de dolor. "papá, ¿qué le ha pasado a mi hermanito?" Apareciendo una niña de siete años "no ha sido nada hermana" dice el pequeño con una sonrisa para no preocupar a su hermana "venga Akira, vete a tu habitación" le dije a la pequeña "Seiko está bien, ¿no?" Toda preocupada "estoy muy bien. ¿Lo ves? Venga enséñame esa melodía que tocas con la harmónica, hermana. Es preciosa" "de acuerdo como quieras" le dice, y se van los dos niños. Sí, estaba feliz y completo y ya había cumplido mi propósito, traer al mundo dos pequeñas criaturas que serán muy felices. Lo mejor, de todo eso, es que fueron hechos por amor. Fui a mi habitación, y ahí vi a lo que más aprecio. Lo más importante de mi vida. "Sora, gracias" abrazándola "Matt, ¿qué ocurre?" sin entender ese comportamiento mío tan inesperado "te quiero mucho" "yo también te quiero, pero..." No la dejo seguir, solo cojo su rostro para poder besarla. Lo que hacía falta en mi corazón, era cariño, ella me lo dio; me hacía falta tener a alguien a mi lado, ella siempre estuvo; me hacía falta el amor, ella me lo dio; me hacía falta cumplir mi propósito, con ella lo conseguí... Por eso, me enamoré de ella. Porque fue la única que siempre estuvo a mi lado y que me ayudó. No era una cuestión de devolver, sino que yo necesitaba todo eso, y sin ella no puedo seguir adelante, porque es la otra mitad de mi alma que necesito. Con ella, tengo la certeza de que yo no estoy solo. Que siempre estará ahí a mi lado. Y ahora, tengo ganas de gritar al viento, que yo no estoy solo, sino que soy muy afortunado.  
  
Los pensamientos tristes se van, cuando lo verdaderamente bueno comienza en tu vida. Y llega un momento en que tu felicidad por fin, la consigues. Porque recordad siempre esto, nunca estás solo, siempre hay una persona que se preocupa por ti y está a tu lado para apoyarte. Así que, nunca pierdas la fe, y cree en ti mismo. Nadie está solo.  
  
FIN  
  
Nota de la autora: bueno, y aquí está el final. Si acabó como romance es porque soy una fanática de la pareja del sorato, a parte de que la persona indicada para que ayudase a Matt a sacarle de su estado de soledad es Sora. Espero que os haya gustado.  
  
Comentarios: a sorita808@hotmail.com 


End file.
